zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Torch
Torch}} Torches are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They usually appear in dungeons and when lit, cause various results. Torches also appear as decorative items and sources of light. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Torches cannot be lit in this game but do appear in dungeons as decoration. Sometimes they even act against Link by shooting fireballs, usually while Link is battling other monsters. In the Second Quest torches often appear in boss battles shooting fireballs. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Two torches (one on each side of the sleeping Princess Zelda), are found in the North Castle at the beginning of the game. They have no function in the game apart from being decorative. Interestingly, they do not appear in the Japanese version of the game. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In certain areas of the game, Link happens upon dark rooms in which he has limited visibility. By using the Lantern or Fire Rod, Link can light torches in the rooms, effectively making it easier for him to see. Over time, the torches will go out and must be lit again. It is possible to traverse a dark room without lighting the torches, but this process makes it significantly easier. Additionally, the lighting of torches is a necessary prerequisite to complete certain puzzles. For instance, in the second dungeon, the Desert Palace, Link must light two unlit torches (found near two lit ones) in order to uncover the door to the boss's lair. Torches are also necessary in the second phase of the battle against Ganon, as he darkens the room and becomes invisible. The only way Link may damage him is by relighting the torchs, thereby revealing Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Torches can be lit using Magic Powder or the Magic Rod. Strangely, they appear to have eyes. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask Torches are a typical inclusion in the games' many different puzzles and function similarly in both games. They can be lit by using an already lit torch to set one of Link's Deku Sticks on fire and bringing this Deku Stick to another torch before the stick burns away. Later in the games, Link can use Fire Arrows to light torches. Torches can also be lit by shooting a normal arrow at a torch through an already lit torch. Keese can also fly through lit torches to become Fire Keese. In Ocarina of Time, Deku Sticks are primarily used to light torches when Link is a child. As an adult, however, torches can be lit by using Fire Arrows. Din's Fire can be used to light torches any time after Link learns it. Torches also play an important role in the Forest Temple. The lights of four torches are stolen by the Poe Sisters and must be brought back in order to use the elevator leading to the basement floor where the boss's room is found. Link can use his Hookshot to latch onto torches; this technique can make traversing some rooms in dungeons quicker and easier. Gold torches exist in Ocarina of Time as "master-torches" in torch-lighting puzzles. These versions are perpetually burning, allowing Link to light Deku Sticks or Arrows with them in order to light other torches. In Majora's Mask, there are also gold torches, which are found on either side of barred doors. These gold torches can only be lit by defeating all the enemies in the room. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Torches can be lit using Ember Seeds. As well as being part of puzzles, torches can be used to give extra light in a room. Link can light far away torches once he acquires the Slingshot or Seed Shooter. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Torches must be lit to solve puzzles and gain access to new areas. They can be lit by having at least two Links strike their swords together, creating sparks that set the torch ablaze. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Torches appear as part of puzzles. Link must use Boko Sticks he acquires from enemies to light torches. After he gains the use of Fire Arrows, he can light torches without having to use an already lit torch or a Boko Stick. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Torches are usually found in dark caves such as the Cave of No Return. They can be lit using the Lantern, Fire Rod, or by firing an arrow through an already lit torch. Some torches shoot fireballs at Link. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Torches can be lit using the Flame Lantern and increase the amount of light in a room. Puzzles involving Torches can be seen in dungeons and other areas. Occasionally, Foot Switches can be pressed to light Torches. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Torches can be lit using the Lantern to increase the light in an area and in puzzles. Torches can also be extinguished using the Gale Boomerang. They appear in many Hidden Holes, as well as dungeons and the Cave of Ordeals. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Torches can be lit by throwing the Boomerang through a lit torch and then to an unlit torch. Torches can also be blown out by means of the Nintendo DS microphone in Phantom Hourglass or using the Whirlwind in Spirit Tracks. In Phantom Hourglass, torches also play a part in freeing Astrid. Link must locate the three torches found on the Isle of Ember and mark them on a map to free Astrid and gain access to the Temple of Fire. In Spirit Tracks, there are also Blue Fire torches which can freeze water and instantly defeat fire type monsters like Fire Keese. In the same way, normal torches can melt snow and defeat Ice Keese. Both types of torches are used in the battle against Fraaz. Also, when Zelda's spirit is in control of a Torch Phantom, she can use her flaming sword to light the torches in the Tower of Spirits. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Stationary Torches appear in certain places such as the Woodcutter's House, Kakariko Village, and Lurelin Village. They can be lit using inflamed normal Arrows, Fire Arrows, or fire elemental weapons. Like in past games, Link can fire any wooden object by approaching it to a stationary torch, or shooting an arrow through it. They will also warm up Link's body temperature allowing Link to stay warm in cold areas as long as they remain lit. There are special torches at Hateno Village and around the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab that can only be lit using Blue Fire from the special Sheikah Furnaces. Link must light these as part of the "Locked Mementos" and "Robbie's Research" quests. As these torches are covered, they remain lit when it rains. They can be used as normal fire sources to inflame objects. Portable torches Torch}} Link can carry a Torch which he can use as a tool to inflame campfires, cooking pots, grass, stationary torches and any wooden objects, use it to illuminate a place, or as a weapon. Portable torches are not very durable weapons. es:Antorcha Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items